


The Alpha Within: The Masquerade

by ChrisVD



Series: The Alpha Within [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anorexia, M/M, Multi, Other, Self-Harm, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisVD/pseuds/ChrisVD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles avoids any confrontation to his scars, and unhealthily skinny figure. Derek pries into his life out of concern. Scott's an oblivious idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Alpha Within: The Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> Tagged for future Self Harm. In future chapters there will be MALE ON MALE SMUT!! There will also be lots of fluff. I will tag as I go. If there are any triggers I missed please notify me, and I will tag it. This is un-beta'd so all mistakes are my own. Enjoy!

As the amber sun rose in the dark sky, creating a gradient that can only be described as the beauty of nature; I opened my eyes for the first time this morning. I spent a couple more moments in my bed, slipping in and out of consciousness. Soon enough my alarm went off, loud enough to wake my whole household. I pressed ‘dismiss’, and threw my sheets to the side. As the cool air took over the presence the sheets once held, I took in my surroundings. It’s not like my room had changed much in the 17 years I spent in it. My bed stood in the center of my room against the back wall, with night stands on both sides. To my right the wall held a window, and a bookshelf against the wall opposite of me that faced the wall to my left. The only other furniture in the room was the computer desk against the wall on my left, parallel to the bookshelf. Add some posters, and mediocre drawings, and you have my room. I was pulled from my thoughts by a knock on my door.

My dad’s voice sounded through the door, “You up, kid?” I replied almost immediately, “Yeah! Just let me take a shower and I’ll be ready to go.” I shivered as my feet touched the cold hardwood floor. As I entered the bathroom across the hall, I quickly stripped from my black Henley, and my sweats, and hopped in the shower. After getting out, and drying off, I wrapped the towel around my waist and brushed my teeth. Doing so, I stare at my reflection in the mirror. The person staring back at me was not one I recognized. My once scrawny figure was now unhealthily skinny. Multiple bags rested under my eyes, a result of many sleepless nights. Many scars marked the inside of my arms, some newer than others. My pale complexion, now a sickly white. I finish brushing my teeth, and make the quick trip to my bedroom.

Once in the privacy of my own room, I release the breath I didn’t know I was holding. I made quick work of getting dressed. I throw on a grey t-shirt, covered by a flannel. I find some jeans and put them on, along with shoes and socks. I grabbed my backpack and went downstairs to find my father in the kitchen with the newspaper and a mug of coffee. After grabbing a banana and saying my quick goodbyes, I headed out the front door and down the driveway to my jeep. Once inside, I put the key into the ignition and make the familiar trip to school.

“Hey! Stiles,” Scott yelled from down the hallway. I slowed my pace to allow him to catch up. “Scott! To what do I owe this honor,” I asked with as much venom I could muster. “Ok! First of all: Tude! Secondly: What the hell was that for,” he asked with the face of a sad puppy. “I don’t know, Scott! Why don’t you ask the Iron Man 3 disk in my DVD player that went unwatched last night, because someone decided to bail without notice?” “I’m sorry! Kira called an-,” I didn’t let him finish. “Exactly. Kira came-a-callin’. Glad to know who’s on top of your totem pole,” I walked away. It’s so exhausting, putting on a mask of happiness. If I keep letting emotion blind my reason like I just did, the mask won’t work. I vow to myself that I won’t allow that to happen again, as I take a seat in my first class.

Halfway through Finstock’s class I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pull it out to look at it. I didn’t, however, expect a text from Derek.

_Scott told me to check if you’re ok. Not that I care or anything, but are you ok?_

How very Derek of him. I would expect Scott to grow a pair, and talk to me like an adult. Whatever. I craft a quick reply and return to my lecture notes.

_I’m perfectly fine. Sorry to have disturbed you with our petty teenage problems._

I went on with my day, dreading each class I had with Scott. Each time he looked at me, I felt as though I kicked a puppy. I spoke to him only once, when he wouldn’t stop poking me with his pencil. It was a threat, but he should be grateful I even wasted my breath speaking to him.

I was walking to my Jeep after school when I received another text.

_Congrats! You officially broke Scott McCall! Want a metal?_

With a snort I climbed into my Jeep and slid the key into the ignition. I seriously considered ignoring Lydia’s text. I then remembered the mask that I’m supposed to wear. Damn sarcastic, witty, idiot.

_Only if it’s made of pure Silver. Can the ribbon be laced with wolfsbane as well?_

With a smirk, I turned the key and started my drive home. Pulling out of the parking lot, I turned on the radio. Cassiopeia by Sara Bareilles came on and I listened to it as I drove. I turned the radio off as I pulled into the driveway. I grabbed my backpack from the passenger seat, and climbed out of the car.

After stepping into the Foyer, I was greeted by silence. I walked to the kitchen and saw a note on the counter in my dad’s handwriting.

_Hey kid. I was called into the station last minute. I won’t be home until late. Sorry I had to skip out on dinner with you. Rain check?_

I set the note down with a sigh. Of course! With my luck, this would happen when I need my father’s support the most. I walk up the stairs; my only company is the creaks the old wood makes. Once in my room I drop my backpack beside my bed, and go directly to my computer.

“Thought you didn’t care,” I said to the presence I felt as soon as I entered the room. “I don’t, but we need to talk,” Derek said from next to my bookshelf. “Good to know. What do you want to talk about,” I asked with no emotion as I opened Facebook. “I don’t know. How about why you aren’t eating? Maybe about why you’re wearing a flannel in 82 degree weather. Oh, and we should discuss why you’re taking three times your dose of Adderall,” Derek said as if he didn’t just tell me all of my deepest secrets. “Shouldn’t you be sleeping with Braeden,” I asked trying to avoid the question. “Stiles…,” he warned with glowing blue eyes. “It’s none of your damn business, Hale!” I returned my attention to the 24 game requests that cluttered my notifications. Derek doesn’t leave, though. “I’m not leaving until you talk to me, Stiles,” he says as he lies down on my bed to get comfortable.

We stay like that, silent, until it’s 10 o’clock and I need to sleep. “I need to sleep. Can you leave,” I ask as I leave to the bathroom to change. When I come back to my room, Derek is still lying there. “Did you hear me, Hale?” “Yes I did. I told you that I won’t leave until you tell me what’s going on,” he says with the same old scowl on his face, “Well are you going to lay down?” “Are you going to move,” I ask as I feel my cheeks heating up. “Nope,” he replied. Amazing. Well at least I can tell Scott that I slept with Derek. That would really piss him off. I lay down leaving as much space between me and the werewolf as possible. I slowly fall asleep to the chirping of the crickets outside my window.

When I wake up the next morning I’m burning up. I try to roll over, but I’m trapped by Derek’s arm around my waist. Ohmygod! Derek Hale is spooning me? “Derek?” No answer. “Derek wake up!” “Hmm,” he sounds like he’s still asleep, but his eyes open to reveal the green glory of Derek’s eyes. “Dude, you’re spooning me. I need to get ready for school. You need to let me go shower,” I say as I try to squirm from his hold on me. He lets me go, rolls over, and quickly resumes his slumber. I get up and barely make it the door before, “Don’t call me dude, Stiles.”

After my morning routine, as I walk across the hall, I pray to anything out there that Derek has left. I open my door, and he’s lying on my bed reading a book. I am suddenly very aware of my state of undress. “Um… Can you like leave so I can get dressed?” “I told you, Stiles, I’m not leaving.” I grab my clothes and get dressed in the bathroom. As I re-enter my room to grab my backpack Derek asks, “Are we gonna talk about those scars?” Oh my god. I totally forgot that he’d see the scars on my arms. “There’s nothing to talk about,” I say as I sling my backpack over my shoulder, “I’m going to school. You know, where society requires me to spend countless hours with people I can’t stand? Yeah. So uh, later Hale!” I quickly exit the household, and stride to my Jeep. As I get in and put the key in the ignition I turn my head to see Derek glaring at me. If asked later, I did not flail. “Dear lord, Hale! Don’t do that!” I start the car knowing he won’t leave.

As I pull into the parking lot, I look over to Derek. “Well thanks for spooning with me, but I have to go so…,” I quickly exit the car and make my way to my first class. I know Derek wouldn’t set foot in the school during the day, and I take great pride in that feeling of security. After opening my locker, switching some books out, and closing my bag; I close my locker door and Scott is standing there. Again with the flailing. Scott flares his nostrils and looks disgusted. “You smell like Derek.” “No ‘Hello’?,” I ask with as much sarcasm as I can muster before turning on my heels and heading to Physics. Scott was quick to catch up. “Hold up. You didn’t-“ I wasn’t going to let him finish that accusation. “Are you for real? Derek was at my house, which thanks by the way. He was concerned with my wellbeing, and wouldn’t leave unless I talked about it. I refused and so he ended up sleeping next to me in my bed. I woke up and he was spooning me,” he looked like he saw a werewolf for the first time. “Nothing happened,” I say as we both enter the classroom. I sat in the desk behind Danny, in front of Lydia, to the left of Malia, and to the right of Liam. I looked to Scott’s confused face and shrugged. “Sorry bro! No room for you,” I say with enough venom to kill a bear. Scott walks across the room and sits next to Kira, of course! Halfway through Mr. Scofield’s lecture about Ionic Bonding, I received a text.

_We’re going to talk whether you like it or not. Also, you know me and Braeden broke up, so don’t be a dick and make remarks like the one from last night or I’ll rip your throat out… with my teeth._

Typical Derek Hale! I look up and see Scott glaring at me. I reply to the text.

_If I tell you what’s going on, do you promise to leave me the hell alone?_

After Physics, I go to U.S History. We’re stuck watching another documentary about the 20th century. That’s when I get the text.

_Fine. I promise to stop bothering you if you tell me all of the secrets you’re hiding._

I can’t help my reply. It was too easy.

_Maybe we can braid each other’s hair, and paint our nails, and gossip about One Direction!_

I go through the rest of the day without hearing from any of the pack. It’s not a surprise. Lydia is busy running the school like she’s queen. Danny is working extra hard to get back on the Lacrosse Team. Liam is focusing on hiding his lycanthropy from Mason. Scott is too busy with Kira, and Malia hasn’t spoken to me since we broke up. After school I walk over to my Jeep and Kira is leaning against the driver side door. “I’m not making up with Scott, Kira,” I say as I open the passenger door and set my backpack down. I close the door and walk around to the driver side. “I’m not asking you to make up with him. I’m asking you to talk to him. Tell him what’s wrong, and maybe you’ll be able to repair your friendship.” I thought Scott was the oblivious one. “Scott’s only part of the problem. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go watch the Notebook with Derek,” my joke is lost on her. She steps out of the way and I get in the car. I roll down the window. “It’s nothing personal, Kira. You’re a great person.” I pull out of the parking lot and make my way home. Time for a slumber party with Derek Hale.

**Author's Note:**

> 4 Chapters in and I just noticed that I just described Scott's room. Oh well. Sorry about it.


End file.
